


Queen on high

by Miazaki



Series: The Queen and her Subjects [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miazaki/pseuds/Miazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches them throw themselves into danger day after day, but they're sure to make it up to her later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen on high

In the bedroom it’s all about  _her._

On the bridge she lets them be big macho manly men, she lets them go on their dangerous planetside missions. She waits on the ship while they narrowly escape death  _again._ (She should give their good doctor a gift)  

She allows this because at the end of the day they make it up to her. Because they know better. She’s  _trained_  them better.

Spock kisses down her arms to her neck, slowly unzipping her uniform. He was shot earlier, so he’s paying extra attention to her back. She lifts her leg, giving their captain permission to proceed. Kirk slowly unzips her boots and kisses his way up her legs. 

She hums, Kirk is up to her thighs and Spock is sucking on her ears, which are just oh so sensitive.

On the bridge she let’s them be her stupid Captain and First Officer.

Because in the bedroom she’s their Queen. 

And tonights reign has barely begun.


End file.
